1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for pistols and more particularly to an improved pistol rest which provides a stable support for the pistol when in a shooting position. More particularly, the invention relates to such a pistol device which is portable and can be carried by a hunter or shooter into the field for supporting the pistol on the ground or a stationary object to provide a stable support surface.
2. Background Information
The use of pistols for both target shooting and hunting has grown considerably in recent years. However, one problem with the use of pistols is to provide a suitable rest when firing the pistol to increase the accuracy thereof. Most prior art pistol supports or steadying devices provide some means for supporting the barrel portion of the pistol or are attached to the pistol. Although these devices are satisfactory for target shooting applications, they are relatively bulky and expensive and are not suitable for use in the field such as when hunting. It is desirable that the hunter be able to support the pistol on a flat stationary object when in the field upon sighting game to provide for the best shooting results. However, in most situations upon sighting the game, such a support is not readily available and the hunter must attempt to steady the pistol entirely manually without any type of fixed support.
Therefore, the need exists for a pistol support which is extremely lightweight so the hunter can carry the device with him or her into the field and readily place the device on a surface such as a tree limb or stump, fence post or the like, or directly on the ground, immediately upon seeing the game. Furthermore, it is desirable that such a support is not physically attached to the pistol but the pistol is merely supported thereon.
There is no known pistol support of which I am aware which provides such objectives and advantages.
Examples of prior art pistol supports are shown in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,608 discloses a pistol support in which the grip must be clamped within a supporting structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,528 discloses another pistol support which is attached to the body of the shooter and also is attached to the bottom of the pistol butt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,027 discloses a stand in which the pistol is secured by its trigger guard to the stand and is intended for display purposes only.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,396 discloses a device for stabilizing a pistol in which the device engages the shooter's wrist, and includes a pair of spaced plates which are attached to the pistol grip after removal of the pistol grip hand plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,017 discloses an elaborate rest for a gun which provides both pivotal and rotational movement on the supporting base but is extremely bulk and cumbersome for carrying by a hunter into the field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,581 discloses a device for supporting a pistol which includes a front tripod structure for supporting the barrel and a rearwardly sloping support which abuts a bottom surface of the pistol grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,359 discloses a pistol rest for stabilizing a pistol in which the pistol is clamped between a pair of front plates and has a rearwardly extending shelf on which the shooter's arm is supported.
None of the above patents describe any type of lightweight portable support which can be easily carried by the hunter and rapidly placed on a supporting surface in the field to provide a level secured shooting position.